Fog
by Freewhale
Summary: Since the harmonic convergence, spirits and humans lived quite relatively peacefully. However, everything changed when Spirits are suddenly started to attack humans. Anti-spirit movement is destabilizing the balance of the world. Behind all this chaos, a decades-old mystery of Fire Nation is returning to haunt the world. Can the balance be restored in this chaos?
1. Prologue

"It was in the fog. It was in the fog..."

A terrified victim tremebled. A young woman tried to help the victim. But, spirit contamination was too extensive. Even her firebend cleansing wouldn't save him. She could do nothing but just watch the victim slowly and painfully die. Small tears came out of her purple eye. This was the 13rd death by the "fog" spirit in this week in Tae Yang island, Fire Nation. An officer in black uniform came into the makeshift tent.

"Observer Jin, There is no time to be emotional. you are urgently needed. The spirit is detected."

"Okay. I will go."

Jin left the tent and took a military truck which waiting for her. Several people were already in truck. Some were in modern Fire Nation military uniform. The others wore white Pine Forest coats. A military officer stood up and started to brief about the situation.

"Listen everyone. Today, we are going to exterminate the 'fog' spirit. The military would provide some backups. They will distract the spirit with projectiles and jelly bombs. Then, the Observers would neutralize the spirit. We will be at the place the spirit detected soon. Prepare."

Radio rang and a panicked voice yelled.

"Warning! The spirit is going toward there!"

Then, the truck shook and crashed into nearby tree. Jin got thrown out of truck. She felt the pain but also felt eerie feeling. An outraged spirit is coming. She couldn't see the truck she fell from nor the spirit. She tried to warn others. But, deep fog hid everything. Eerie feeling grew. The spirit is coming. Jin realized that she need to carry out spirit extermination. She shoot a purple flame and took an evasive action. The flame missed but she also evaded the charging spirit. She felt that the spirit almost touched her long black hair. After she evaded the spirit, Jin turned around and shoot another purple flame. This time, the spirit got direct hit. The ground shook and the fog started to fade away. In distance, Jin could see a wolf-like figure lying down and groaning. She got closer.

The spirit said,

"You humans' greed knows no bound. You are invading spirit realms and torturing spirits."

Jin replied.

"No, we have never done that. we want to co-exist with you. But, it's you spirit who are attacking our people. You will be contained in the order of Fire Lord Izumi."

"You will never be able to do that."

Then the spirit started to glow and the shape of the spirit started disappear.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done. You neutralized the threat."

A military officer praised Jin.

"Archer Sukho, This is not something to be proud of. Pine Forest is a research institute not military unit. I joined Pine Forest to study not to be a spirit-hunter. We should be studying spirit not exterminating them."

Jin said in regretting tone.

"I might be just a soldier, but I sense a change in the world. Unlike 10 years since Harmonic convergence, spirits are getting aggressive. I believe scientists like you has duty to help us fight back."

Sukho rebutted,

"Maybe you are right. But, I remember the days when humans and spirits lived relatively harmonious. I hope the good old days come back"

Jin sighed.

The officer agreed.

"Yeah, those good days. I cannot believe it was just a year ago."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Secretary general Suyin Beifong, this is no joke. Spirit crisis in Yi province is reaching a dangerous level. Several deaths by spirit were reported in Omashu. What's Earth Union Commission doing?"

Lee Wang, a member of Earth Union Parliament, was grilling the Earth Union Secretary General in the Secretary General Question Time.

Suyin Beifong answered.

"We are cooperating with the Avatar to solve the problem. We already solved the crisis in Sinja and working with the Avatar to solve the crisis in Omashu..."

The MP sneered,

"Avatar? Avatar Korra lost her mind. It is her who opened spirit portal and cause this fiasco. Avatar is not the solution but the problem. Earth Union need to demand closure of spirit portals."

"As you all know, there used to be peace between with spirits and humans for over 10 years..."

"It's 'used to be'. Secretary General, Give me one reason why Earth Union should not demand the closure of spirit portals."

Suyin Beifong couldn't answer.

After returning from the disastrous Secretary General Question Time, Suyin Beifong was alone in the office pondering about the situation. Then, her secretary entered the room.

"Secretary General, Interior minister Jang Yi came to meet you."

"Let him in."

The former governor of Yi came in.

"Good evening. Secretary General."

It was not good evening. Criticisms against her spirit policy were all over newspapers and radio news. Her coalition government already lost all two EU MP seats in Yi province to "Humanity First", a fierce anti-spirit party. With EU parliamentary elections coming in bigger provinces, there is a high possibility that her government would be voted out, if this trend continues.

Jang Yi reluctantly started the conversation.

"I came here to discuss the topic in Secretary General Question Time."

"I know what you are trying to talk about."

"Then, you would know that the public opinion is really bad."

She could understand why people were frustrated. Since the first incident of large-scale spirit attack in lower Ba Sing Se, they had been causing havoc everywhere. Spirits disturbed railway system and mutated and killed people.

"But, I'm here also to discuss the constitutional crisis that spirit crisis is causing. Remember the mysterious dissolution of the Jiju provincial government in last week?"

Suyin remembered the resignation.

"That coup you mean?"

"Yes, your suspicion was right. The resignation was forced by Jiju local defense forces. Involvement of Former Dai Li members and commander Guan confirmed. But, the most worrying problem is that Humanity First also involved in the coup. Dai Li and commander Guan provided military force and Humanity First provided popular support. The provincial government is completely under control of these three entities. Democracy in Jiju is dead."

Suyin was quite shocked. She didn't expect the involvement of Jiju coup of Humanity First. So, she asked.

"Interior minister, is there a possibility that the coup would spread?"

"If the popularity of Humanity First continues. It is likely to spread. You need to take actions stop Humanity First and current spirit policy wouldn't help."

"Hmm, I will think about it."

"Secretary General, you need to make the decision quickly. The spirit crisis could destroy all the progress EU have made."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Another spiritbending ended. The spirit was pacified. But, the damage by the outraged badger mole was already extensive. Korra looked at the ruined part of the city on a rooftop of a damaged building. The sirens of ambulances dominated the city. She could feel the suffering of the victims.

The avatar was exhausted. She spent last few months going around Earth Union and United Republic of Nations to solve spirit problem. She did countless spiritbendings to pacify spirits. But, it seemed there is no end in sight. To make matters worse, there were reports of spirit attacks in Fire Nation. She cannot believe that large scale spirit attacks were possible without influence of Vaatu. She tried to contact and spirits and discuss about the crisis, but spirits were not cooperating. They just said that it was humans who attacked first.

"Korra."

Korra heard a familiar voice. It was Suyin Beifong.

"Suyin? I thought you were in Ba Sing se."

Suyin replied,

"Well, you cannot stay in the capital when the second largest city of the country is on fire."

Korra answered grimly,

"You are here to help me pacify spirit? I think you're late."

The Secretary General didn't answered. She just looked at the destroyed city. The spirit ravaged the whole district. Almost no building was left standing. Burnt and destroyed vehicles of Earth Union Security force clearly showed that the first response was a complete disaster. It was the sight of total failure of Earth Union.

Then, Suyin reluctantly started to speak.

"I might not be able to help you, but I'm here to discuss about the spirit portal."

Korra realized what Suyin is trying to say. She want spirit portals to be closed. She reluctantly answered,

"The Spirit portal brought balance between spirits and humans. We will experience significant spiritual progress. Look at your daughter. Opal is living happy life as a member of air Nomad. If the spirit portal have not opened, she would had never the chance to live as an air bender."

The Secretary General frowned. She seems to be displeased by the mention of her daughter.

"Avatar, this is not about my daughter. My people are dying. My country is burning. I want you to take actions."

"You want to close spirit portal."

Korra said .

"It's one of many options. I'm not forcing you to do it. But, you need to remember many want them closed." Suyin said.

Then, an airship arrived. The officer on the ship shouted.

"Secretary General, you are needed in emergency response center."

"Good bye, Avatar. Just remember this spirit problem might destabilize everything."


	2. Chapter 1: GAP

The airship was slowly lowering its altitude. Jin could see the old city center of Republic City and iconic glowing beam. Jin was quite excited by the prospect of examining Yang Chen portal. It was the portal opened by Kuvira's spirit weapon. It was not a natural spirit portal which made it more interesting subject to study. However, the portal was off limit from Pine Forest Institute. It had been managed by Air Nomad since URN government recognized Air Nomad's sovereignty over the portal and Air Nomad was not that fond of secular scientists studying spirits. Airbending master Tenzin refused to let observers from Pine Forest Institute survey the portal. However, the spirit crisis changed everything.

An old woman in white lab coat came in. It was Dorim Park.

"Jin Song, did you prepare everything we need?"

Senior observer Dorim Park asked,

"Yes, I brought all 56 equipment needed for the whole process. We are doing primary survey today, right?"

Jin answered.

"Yes, but sadly that's only survey we are allowed to do."

Dorim said.

"Wait, weren't we allow to do all stage of portal survey? I thought a secondary survey was planned tomorrow."

Jin asked.

"That must that pesky little girl, Jinora. She is a religious fanatic. She so obsessed with spirits that she even opposes containment procedure for observation."

Sukho said as he returned to his seat.

"Sukho. Show some respect for the airbending master. Anyway, where is that Republic city police officer who are here to 'assist' us?"

Then cabin door to the cargo bay opened and a cheerful man came in.

"Officer Bolin, reporting for duty."

Bolin said.

"Did touched any of our equipment?"

Dorim asked with suspicious eyes through her glass.

"No, I just inspected the equipment."

Bolin said nervously.

"I will check whether everything is right when we land. Everyone please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelt. The ship would be landing soon."

The senior observer said as she also returned her seat.

When Jin got off from the airship, the most noticeable thing she could see was unnatural concentration of spirit vines. Green was everywhere and Jin in her white lab coat and black pants felt like an alien who entered forbidden realm. The area near the portal was totally covered with spirit vines, making the land inaccessible to normal human activities. The old city buildings were also so covered with the vines that she couldn't believe that a busy city was here about 12 years ago.

'No wonder URN government gave up this land. It became spirit realm."

Jin thought. Jin sat down to closely observe spirit vines. Then she spotted a little purple flower among vines. Its petals were in perfect hexagon shape. She had never seen this before. She not only had never heard of flower of spirit vine but also never seen flowers in perfect pentagon shaped petals. She took out a sampling device from her bag. Then, she heard soft but firm voice behind her.

"You know all destructive survey is not allowed in this portal."

Two air bender in traditional Air Nomad clothing approached.

"Oh. This is just simple sampling. You don't have to worry."

Jin defended herself.

"I think I informed your superior about the rule that no destructive survey method is not allowed in Yang Chen portal. Anyway, I'm Jinora and this is opal Beifong. Welcome to Yang Chen portal."

Jinora introduced herself and the air bender who came with her.

"Nice to meet you, Master Jinora and Opal. I'm Jin Song, an junior observer from Pine Forest Institute. I came here to survey Yang Chen portal. I'm quite honored to be one of the first secular scientists to investigate the portal."

Jin also introduced herself.

"Then, you are one of 'spirit exterminators'. "

Jinora said in sarcastic tone.

Jin felt offended. Dorim who just came out of the airship also heard the comment.

"Master Jinora, please do not use such a derogatory language on our institute. We are just following the SCP guideline of Fire Nation government. We aim to study spirits, contain potential threats and protect general population. We do not intend to exterminate spirits in the material world."

Jin rebutted.

"Those studies are the cause of the crisis. The crisis started when you started GAP observatory project. Spirits need to be respected and your 'scientific' approach is only angering them."

Jinora said.

Bolin intervened

"Ladies, calm down. Jinora, I know you love spirits but there is no need to insult others. And Observer Jin, hand over the sampling device to ne. I will give it back when you leave this place."

"but..."

Jin tried to protest.

"Silence. Just hand over the tool. We are not here to debate."

Dorim said firmly to the Junior observer.

Jin reluctantly handed over the tool.

The researchers from Pine Forest Institute were awed by the yellow glowing beam. The portal was more magnificent when seen closer. If Sukho had not remind of what the mission was about, researchers would have forgotten about the mission. After reminded of the reason why they were here, the researchers prepared for the survey. Jin set up a GAP vibrator. Dorim synchronized vacuum tube amplifier with local dimensional wavelength. Sukho set up hexagonal measurements around the perimeter to locate the major sources of spirit energy in the portal. Bolin carried heavy equipment. Opal who continued to study mechanical engineering in URN national university even after she became an air bender, helped Jin.

"Opal, please connect the node 13 with 66. Also, don't forget to check whether GAP 3 circuit is closed."

Jin said to Opal while connecting GAP 1 circuit and vibrator 2.

"I have a question. Why Jinora hates GAP observatory project?"

Opal asked Jin.

"I'm not sure why. It's just bigger version of this GAP system. Graph Amplification and Projection observatory project is just observation project which aim is to map worldwide spirit energy distribution."

Jin answered.

"Stop chatting and work. Synchronization is complete and hexagonal measurements are already set up."

Dorim yelled.

"We're almost finished here."

Jin replied.

"Start the vibrator when you are finished."

Jin and Opal hurried to finish the job. When they were finished, they signaled others that the system is operational. Then, the senior observer signaled them to start, Jin started the machine. The results of measurement started to come out in output printer. At first predicted graph came out. But, frequency of the graph started increase so drastically that the output printer started show not a graph but a black screen.

'I thought the spiritual energy of the portal would be enormous but I didn't expect this. This is anomaly and new discovery!"

Jin was excited. Then, she heard bewildered voice of Bolin.

"Are that blue sparks the part of the observation process?"

'Blue sparks? There is no blue sparks in GAP observation process.'

Her brief bewilderment turned into surprise when she saw blue sparks connecting hexagonal measurements. The ground started to shake. Jin realized that this is not an earthquake. Then, she heard terrified voice of Dorim.

"Check GAP 13 circuits and vibrator 4! The spirit trigger seems to be overloaded."

Jin was surprised to hear the terrified voice of the old scholar. The old woman never panicked. Jin checked the connection between two components and found a controller missing. This is impossible. Blue sparks turned into a blue beam orbiting around the yellow beam of the portal. She realized something went wrong. She reached out to power switch and tried shut the system down. Suddenly, a vine grabbed her arm.


	3. Chapter 2: The chip

The grip of vines on Jin's left arm got stronger. She tried to get closer to the power switch. Then, vines grabbed her right ankle. Tantacles of the vines started to wrap her right leg. She cut the vine wrapping her left arm with firebending. But, the vines wrapping her right leg was too strong to be cut with conventional flames. She used spirit extermination skill. Vines started burn as purple flames touched aproaching vine tentacles.

With all vines within 10 meters gone, now she had some time to catch her breath. She looked around to what happened. Jinora and Opal manage to avoid vine by flying into the air using their gliders. Bolin managed to lift a block of stone and seeked refuge on the rock. However, vines were closing in. Sukho was also in Bolin's rock and trying to fend off vines by pouring fuel and setting it on fire. And Dorim...

"why are you just standing there!"

Dorim screamed as she was engulfed by vines.

"Shut down the power. Vines..."

She pushed power switch but nothing happened. She removed the cover of control console and discovered that the switch was broken. She have to cut the wire for herself. Then, she felt something cold on his left ankle. Jin realized vines returned and grabbed her left leg this time. Vines tried to drag her from the machine.

Just before she lost the balance and fell down, she managed to send one last flame to the wires. The flame cut the right wire. The GAP measurement system was turned off. Vines started to loosen the grip on her leg. All hostile vines started to retreat. Blue beams also disappeared The portal returned to its normal silent and peaceful form as if nothing has happened.

"What was that?"

Bolin exclaimed while brushing off vines that almost got him.

"What were you doing?"

Opal yelled at the survey team.

Jin couldn't answer. This had never happened before. She had never thought about the possibility of GAP triggering the response from spirits.

Dorim who just came out of vines strikes back against the accusation.

"This is not our fault. GAP is NOT capable of triggering spirits." She said confidently. "GAP is 100% safe and reliable."

"Then why did you say something about spirit trigger?" Jinora said while closely observing the surveying tool.

This time, Jin tried to defend the tool.

"Spirit trigger is the part that detects spirit s. It is true that it uses some spirit energy but it does not have enough energy to trigger a spirit. Also, there is a controller..."

"And what is this thing? "

Jinora pulled out a purple chip out of the broken GAP. It looked quite different from other circuit chips. Unlike other circuit ships, it was not green nor rectangular. The purple chip has hexagonal shape and had a lot weird components attached to it. It looked like the patal of the flower Jin saw just after the landing of the airship.

"That chip cannot exist. ...We destroyed them ...long time ago." Dorim stammered as her face turned pale. "People who know how to build all died..."

"Senior observer, what is that chip?" Surprised Jin asked.

"What is that chip?"

Opal shouted as she grabbed Dorim's throat.

Seeing this as a threat, Sukho pulled out mechanized bow.

"Put her down or I will response with deadly force."

Sukho warned.

"Hey, Opal, please put her down. She is an old woman."

Bolin begged

"Opal. Put her down." Jinora said calmly "Senior observer. What is that chip?"

Opal released the old woman. Exhausted and shocked old woman collapsed to the ground. Dorim murmured.

"This cannot be happening. Pine Forest Zero died. It shouldn't exist in this world..."

"She is too shocked to answer anything." Jin said as she helped Dorim to stand up. "Let's first move her to more comfortable place."

"I will call my flying bison. It seems your airship got destroyed." Jinora said as she watched crews of the airship crawling out the wreckage.

She blew the whistle. A flying bison arrived. The whole team boarded the creature. The flying bison headed toward Air Temple island.

Jinora and Jin disintegrated the whole GAP. Once huge machine became thousands of small parts. Jin closely analyzed the chips. Jinora brought a spirit energy tester and started to tests circuits. Opal brought GAP blueprints to determine whether the machine was modified.

"This circuit is made to disturb spirit energy."Jinora analyzed the purple chip."No wonder vines attacked us."

However, Jin was not listening.

"I have never seen this level of sophistication before." Jin marveled at the sophistication of the chip. "13 terminals in this small piece? CON chips only have 4 terminals and it's considered the most advanced."

"You mean you never have seen this before?" Jinora asked with suspicious eye.

"I think the observer is right." Opal said while showing the blueprint. "On the surface, this machine is GAP. But, if you disintegrated the parts its heavily modified. This is not average GAP."

"Then some tampered with the machine."

Jinora said cautiously.

Then, Sukho came into the room.

"Jin, just finished reporting the situation to the Pine Forest URN branch." Sukho reported dryly. "Director Wang Fire seems to be quite interested in the matter."

"Sukho, have you seen anyone tampering with GAP?" Jinora took out her small note.

"Any suspicious activities near the device? You are responsible for the security of the survey team."

"Or have you tampered with the machine?" Opal looked at the soldier with suspicious eye.

The soldier answered calmly.

"I have never entered the cargo bay since the they loaded the device. No one had entered into the cargo bay until we opened after the arrival."

"He's right. No one excepted went to the cargo bay." Jin rushed in to defend her co-worker.

Opal tried to say something but were blocked when tired Dorim entered the room.

"Master Jinora, please excuse us." Dorim asked politely as she signaled Sukho and Jin to come out."Sukho and Jin, I have something to tell you."


	4. Chapter 3: The original Pine

Sukho and Jin entered the ward. Dorim already returned and was making tea.

"Come in."

Dorim offered seats. Sukho and Jin sit on chairs. Dorim gave out tea to them.

"Coral Pine tea. Good for smoothing anger. Take a sip.

Two young people drank people.

"Why did you call us? Is it about the purple chip?"

"I think it's time to tell you the truth." Dorim reluctantly started the conversation . "As you know, current Pine Forest Institute is not the first spirit research institution. Before the modern Pine Forest Institute, there was Sonamu foundation."

Dorim looked around again as if she was afraid of being overheard.

"Sonamu foundation was a little...primitive in its method. It did not meet the standard of modern moral code on spirit studies. So, they did many outrageous things. Liquefying and dismantling spirits were done daily. They also used spirits to make high-tech machinery. This chip is one of those innovations." Dorim showed the purple chip which was in the GAP.

"By using spirit, you mean...spirit-fused chip?" Jin was surprised. "But, it's only theoretically possible! There are several moral and technological barriers to overcome to make it."

"They sold their morality to make it. didn't they? Jin murmured.

"Or their lives." Dorim drop her head. "Several researchers died during the development. Spirit liquefying process was harmful not only to spirits but to humans. Also, it was not considered immoral."

Sukho seemed be confused. "But for what?"

"Sonamu foundation knew harmonic convergence was coming. They tried to stop the opening of spirit portals." Dorim answered. "They believed that the opening of spirit portal would be the end of human civilization. So, they planned to build portal eraser. And to build the eraser you need a lot spirit remains and energy and they got them by liquefying a lot of spirits. They did it to protect people."

Jin fell to silence.

"Maybe they were right. Look at the mess spirits brought."

Sukho said grimly.

"But only the Avatar can close and open portals." Jin looked also confused. "The manipulation of the portals need all four elements and only the Avatar could do it."

"Remember what you learned about the preliminary survey of Southern portal?" Dorim reminded Jin of the study.

"Yes, I remember. The portal is a stream of positive spiritual energy." Jin answered.

"Right, The Southern portal was stream of Yang. To close it you need to 'convert' Yang to Yin or 'halt' the flow of the energy that can stop the flow of the energy. However, 3 conventional types of energy cannot convert energy from Yang to Yin. So, one can only halt the stream by manipulating all four physical elements. That's how the avatar can close the portal.

But if you use type 4 energy, you can freeze and convert spirit energy. That's the way Sonamu foundation tried to stop the opening of the portals." Dorim lectured about Spirit study.

"what's type 4 energy? have heard of physical energy, positive spirit energy and negative energy but never heard of type 4." Jin asked.

"Type 4 energy is artificial energy. Sonamu foundation created it by using spirit reactor. Type 4 worked as a catalyst in conversion of energy. It convert Yin to Yang, Yang to Yin." Dorim answered.

"How can I believe those nonsense? It's scientifically proven." Jin said.

"Also how do you know so much about Sonamu foundation? Most people around the world just know it as a victim of Wang Lee government's austerity policy. They went defunct 23 years ago because of the budget cut and many of its documents were lost because of mismanagement." Sukho asked.

"Because I was in Sonamu foundation." Dorim answered. "When I was young, I was one of scientists who worked for Sonamu. I did many things I regret during the days in Sonamu. At that time I never felt guilty. It was for the preservation of human civilization"

"You were the spirit exterminator." Jin murmured.

"But, I do not regret working for Sonamu foundation. Modern spirit study is based on its discoveries. It's a shame that not all its discoveries have been revealed for moral and political reasons. Then Fire Lord Zuko and crown princess Izumi were afraid of the political backlash that what we did and covered some discoveries we made. Type 4 energy is just one of many." The old scientist said while drinking tea.

"You monster." the young scientist yelled.

"She is right. Why we do science? I believe we do science to make lives better for people. If spirits needed to be scarified to make us safe and progress, let be it." the soldier defended the old women.

"Is that really a progress? Do humans have to kill everyone else to advance?" the young scientist asked while glaring at the old scientist.

"You are talking like that pesky Jinora. The world without humans are meaningless." The soldier scorned. "You are a scientist, not a religious fanatic. Open your eyes."

"I cannot believe I have working with morally bankrupt monsters!" The young scientist stood up and burst out of the ward.

"How idealistic. There was a time when I was like her. But she will see the real world and adapt to the world." The old woman said. "Well, soldier. I was trying to say is that Sonamu seems to have returned. Although, I don't regret working for Sonamu, but I don't want them return. Do you remember Fire Titan incident?"

"You mean the mysterious ferry accident about 30 years ago that killed over 300 people?" Sukho murmured.

"That was a side effect of an experiment of Sonamu foundation and they knew it would happen."

"They knew it?"

"It was a human sacrifice to perform a ritual. They kill people to achieve their goal." Dorim said grimly. "They are morally bankrupt monsters. You need to warn others"

"But to who? Should I report to the board of Pine Forest or ministry of defense? Maybe the Fire lord?" The soldier asked.

"I think you need to tell the Avatar." Dorim said firmly.

"But, I swore loyalty to the Fire Lord and I think it's disloyal to leak this kind of important to a foreigner without informing to the Fire Lord or her representatives." The soldier said nervously.

"They are the ones who made Sonamu. If Sonamu returned, they might already have connections in Fire nation government. Remember no one except people in Pine Forest of Fire Nation government could have tampered with the GAP that caused the problem" the old woman said. "There is something bigger than being patriotic to a nation. As a human being, you have a duty to contribute to maintaining balance. Remember what former Fire Lord Zuko did."

"But..." Sukho tried to protest.

"Also, try to reconcile with Jin. You would need her knowledge to fight against Sonamu." Dorim advised as she returns to her bed to rest. "Remember this is just a beginning."

Fog has covered Republic city. It was so foggy that even the the light from Yangchen portal seemed to have faded away. In the dark and empty pavilion on the cliff of Air Temple island, Jin was sitting alone looking at the fog.

"Jin. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling." Sukho walked into the pavilion. "I was just...expressing my opinion."

"Don't feel guilty. I know that's popular opinion these days."Jin grumbled.

"Why do you like spirits so much?" Sukho asked carefully.

There was a moment of silence. She just looked in the air. She slowly started to speak. "When I was in Capital science and technology school, I had a hard time to school. Because I was from Jang Hui village, I had no friend there and no money to pay for the school tuition. I was lonely and depressed there. My family had to rely on loans and scholarship to pay for the tuition. But, I really wanted to become a scholar and I tried to endure. Then, the worst case scenario happened. I failed to meet the requirement of scholarship and my family had disastrous fishing and caught almost nothing. Banks refused to lend us money. There was no way I could continue studying. I didn't want live as a fisher, so I went up to nearby cliff and..."

Jim started to shed tears. The past was depressing her.

"Don't worry. It's just the past." Sukho holded her hands to comfort her.

She sobbed for a minute and composed herself.

"I was about to jump off the cliff but the Painted Lady appeared." She continued. " I was so surprised. I was standing before a legendary spirit. She asked why I was trying to end my life. I told her that I want to become a scholar but had no money to continue my study. She said that good thing would happened tomorrow."

Jin looked into Sukho's eye and continued.

"I couldn't jump while the Painted Lady was watching. So, I returned to home. Next morning, my father returned from his last fishing expedition of that and told us that he caught a whale. Because almost no whale were caught that year, the whale my father caught was sold in very high price and our family earned enough money to pay back all student loans and pay for the tuition. So, I was able to continue studying. If the Painted Lady had not intervene, I wouldn't be here now."

Sukho tried to talk back but he realized it was time to stay silent. He took off his military coat and covered Jin's shoulder. The spring was still cold.


	5. Chapter 4: Foggy twilight

"Secretary-General of Earth Union Suyin Beifong announced the plan to create a special unit to respond to the current spirit crisis. She also said that Earth Union would formerly ask Pine Forest Institute for help. But it seems it is not enough to satisfy some. Lee Wang, the leader of Humanity First movement, said that the closure of spirit portals is the only solution..."

The voice of Shiro shinobi from the radio echoed across Korra's quarter on Air Temple Island. In the dark corner of the room, Korra was still grappling with her experience in Omashu and other places terrorized by spirits.

'Was I wrong about spirits?'

She thought humans and spirits can live together harmoniously. And it did for 10 years after the opening of spirit portals. But, everything changed when spirits attacked. She remembered the site of the first large-scale attack. She couldn't forget the gruesome sight. The spirit was cruel. The heads of victims were chopped off and lying around the ground. Some bodies were so mutated that many investigators didn't realize that they were human remains. Even the survivors were not okay. All of them lost their mind and uttered incomprehensible words like "it's human greed" or "They have invaded our realm." Most of them died within a few weeks after the attack. Korra shivered. Being reminded of terrible memory chilled her. Foggy weather outside further depressed her feeling.

Then, Korra heard a knock at the door.

"Zhu Li Moon wants to meet you." It was Tenzin. "Also, it seems someone from Pine Forest Institute came with her."

An official from Pine Forest Institution. She knew they would come but was reluctant to meet. In her opinion, they had no respect for the spirit. For her, how they 'study' and 'contain' spirits looked similar to that of Kuvira.

Korra went to the central chamber of Air Temple. Zhu Li Moon and a bald man with big beards were already waiting for her. They were seated and were served tea by Pema. When they saw Korra the URN President and the man stood up.

"Avatar Korra. Good to see you." Zhu Li greeted her.

"Hello, President Zhu Li. What brought you here?" Korra said nervously.

"This is Wang Fire from Pine Forest Institute URN branch. He wanted to meet you." Zhu Li introduced the short bearded man to the Avatar.

"Nice to meet you Avatar, I'm Wang Fire, the director of Pine Forest Institute in URN."

Mr. Fire introduced himself.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Mr. Fire."

Korra said. But, she was not 'pleased' to meet him. She felt like they were meddling with her job.

"Is there something wrong in Fire Nation? I heard that your organization was handling the situation well."

"No, no. The situation in Fire Nation is under control. SCP policy has been quite effective." Then he looked outside of the window. Among fog, there was a very dim stream of light. "I'm here to discuss Yang Chen portal."

The portals again. Korra sighed. "You want it closed?"

"No, no. We are not here to discuss the closure of the portal. We are here to discuss the research about the portal."

To Korra's surprise, the man was not advocating the closure.

"We do not intend to 'change' the environment. We just study the environment."

Korra was relieved. "So, what do you want from the portal?"

"We just want full access to the portal. The director smiled. "Our team is already there to do some preliminary surveys, but the airbending master Jinora is quite uncooperative and denying us full access. Maybe your authority as the Avatar and your friendship with Jinora would be quite helpful in solving this conflict."

Korra was not sure about whether to accept the director's demand. She heard about what Pine Forest Institute had been doing. The policy of Pine Forest Institute, also known as SCP, was quite controversial. SCP policy says that the Institute needs to study spirits, contain the potential threat and protect people. Many spiritual people were concerned with this policy. Some considered spirit containment fire bending and spirit extermination fire bending, the main study tools of observers of Pine Forest Institute, blasphemous. They were also worried about what the containment and protection mean. Korra was also one of those critics. She was worried that Pine Forest Institute might use spirits for malicious intent like Kuvira.

"Why do you want more access to the portal? Wasn't the access already given to your team enough?"

Korra asked.

"Have you not heard of what happened? Our team was attacked by spirit vines. The incident clearly needs further study." Wang answered.

Korra was surprised.

"When did it happened?"

"The survey team reported an attack by spirit vines this morning. Didn't Air Nomad tell you yet?" Zhu Li Moon replied instead of Wang.

"The Avatar might not have known the incident. This incident has been classified." Wang commented. "But, I thought Air Nomad told to the avatar by now."

The director was suggesting that Air Nomad was engaging in a cover-up. Korra was not sure about whether to trust Wang's claim.

"The URN congress security committee was also informed about the situation in an emergency secession. The decision to classify was made by the committee." Zhu Li Moon added.

Korra was confused. This might mean Tenzin and Jinora hid the incident to her.

"It's possible that Air Nomad is hiding something about the portal," Wang suggested. "We need an objective study on the portal."

"I will consider your suggestion..." Korra vacillated.

"But you need to remember there is not much time. This is a serious threat to the general population." The director insisted as he left the room. "I hope you decide soon."

"This is quite a serious issue. Many in the security committee also support Wang's suggestion."Zhu Li Moon said. "People are afraid of the portal. They want more knowledge. In Congress, there are even calls to seize control of the portal to study it. The policy of Air Nomad and you is not that popular."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sukho checked his MB-3 while on the deck the boat to Republic City. MB-3 mechanized bows, known as throwers among the public, are the weapon that symbolizes modern Yuyan archers: humility and lethality. Its humble stick-like structure made it look a steel beam. But, it was truly a lethal weapon. 10 semi-automatic shots in 10 seconds, quick and easy recharge, longer range than bending. It used Standard Explosive Arrows(SEA) as ammunition, which further enhanced range and lethality. With this MB-2, Sukho engaged in many skirmishes to defend the people of Fire Nation honorably serve the Fire Lord. He now needed to engage in the struggle against spirits.

But, it seemed the front is not that clear as he thought this time. He was quite concerned about what Dorim told him. Is the Sonamu foundation the enemy? Or should he continue fighting spirits? He was confused. He had not yet reported what she told him to anyone. Maybe he should ignore what the senior observer and report to the ministry of defense or the board of Pine Forest Institute.

"Soldier. Why are you seem to worry?"

It was Wang Fire.

"Oh, Director Wang Fire. It's nothing."

Sukho murmured. He finished checking his weapon and stood up to salute the director.

"I have heard about what you experienced. It's quite sad that you are exposed to that kind of danger." Wang said while watching over the fog outside. "Do you have anything else to report?"

Sukho was conflicted. Should he report it? His soldier instinct told him to report. But, he felt somewhat uncomfortable about reporting.

"We found a strange chip in our survey tools. Master Jinora seems to think it's the reason why there was the incident."

"Interesting. Does anybody else know this?" Wang asked.

"Junior observer Jin Song and senior observer Dorim Park. Dorim wrote the official situation report and she sent the report to the board of Pine Forest Institute using radiofax. I think the Pine Forest board know the incident by now." He replied.

"Anything else?" Wang asked again.

"No, not..much.." Sukho faltered.

Sukho didn't say anything about Sonamu foundation. Wang returned to the cabin but seemed still suspicious about him. Fogs were getting thicker and he couldn't see anything outside of the ship. He could see only the dim light of the lighthouse and glowing portal beam behind him.


	6. Chapter 5: The dark archive

Jin looked into the the the mirror. Jin looked a little bit awkward in red formal suite and skirt. She put on Pine Forest badge and packed her satchel. She took her identification card and access card she received from Pine Forest Institute. She tied up her hair. She headed to Pine Forest Institute URN office. Jin took on a tram to Daemon district, where Pine Forest Institute URN office was located.

While on the tram, Jin felt like she was followed, but every time when she looked back, there was always a different person. Jin thought she was being too paranoid because of her nightmarish experience the day before.

She arrived in the office. The building was a 5 story pentagon shape building. It used to be in the URN office of Sonamu foundation. It was relatively big for a local office of Pine Forest Institute. Maybe it's because the URN branch fully inherited what is left of Sonamu foundation in URN. Unlike the Sonamu foundation in Fire Nation, the legacy of Sonamu foundation in URN was relatively well preserved. While Sonamu foundation in Fire Nation lost its major research facilities and records in a series of accidents, Sonamu foundation in URN was just abandoned. Records were transferred to Republic City Library and facilities were left alone because most of them were in the countryside. So, when Pine Forest Institute was founded, the institution scavenged URN to revive lost knowledge. So, URN office was so large that it could rival the Pine Forest Institute Head office.

She walked to a checkpoint. A guard stopped her. She showed him her identification card. The guard bowed and let her into the building. Jin went into the building and headed to receptionists.

"I'm here to access the archives. This is an access card and identification card."

Jin said while showing the cards to receptionists.

After close observation, the receptionist said.

"Junior observer Jin Song from the Head office, right?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

Jin and the receptionist walked the long corridor decorated with strange pentagon decorations. She felt like something was moving. Then, the receptionist turned left and headed downstairs. They were heading to the basement.

"Are you sure that you are still storing the records of Sonamu foundation in the archive?" Jin asked.

"Don't worry. All the records discovered were preserved." The receptionist replied coldly. "It should in Area S-4 of B4 floor."

Then, they reached the huge gate. The gate was decorated with purple pentagons. It looked like the flower of spirit vine she had seen in YangChen portal.

"Do these decorations from the days of Sonamu foundation?" Jin asked while closely observing the decorations.

"Yes. The fundamental structure and decorations of the building are still the same as the days of Sonamu foundation." The receptionist said In an emotionless manner. Then, he slowly pulled a lever and circular dial of numbers appeared. He typed in several numbers and the gate opened.

"Welcome to the archive." The receptionist said. "If you have any questions, just use the radio. There is one in every area."

The archive was huge. It consisted of four underground floors. It was full of books and relics. Jin was in awe of the long corridors of books and relics. She could understand why the URN branch was known as the de facto headquarter of Pine Forest overseas operation. Unlike the head office archive which had bright light and white interior, the URN archive has relatively dim light and red interior. Jin went stairs and reached B4 floor. She walked the long corridors of bookshelves and reached S-4 area. She started to look for anything suspicious. The observer dug through journals to find anything suspicious. At the first search, she found nothing suspicious. Most of journals and reports contained contents that she already learned in university and Pine Forest. There were financial records but she skipped through them. Jin started to think Dorim lost her mind and was hallucinating. The records showed nothing nefarious. Then, a small paper dropped out a book she took out of bookshelves It was folded. She picked up the report and opened.

_Report 12327 _

_Analysis on the situation in spirit reactor SRT-1_

_from the Head of the spirit reactor department _

_Dorim Park _

_To Princess of Fire Nation_

_Azula_

_Date: 12/12/Pyong-wha 53_

'What's this? A note by Dorim 30 years ago?" Jin thought. She continued reading.

_1\. Recent developments in reactor _

_-4Fire of type 4 energy detected in the reactor_

_-657g of liquefied spirit produced this week _

_-5 workers died of spirit contamination this week_

_ 2\. Analysis _

_-The theory that type 4 energy has the ability to reverse the flow of energy had still withstood many experiments. _

_The theory that type 4 energy has the ability to reverse the flow of energy has still withstood many experiments. _

_-Energy Manipulation Process(EMP) is now considered feasible _

_P.S. A White Lotus member seems to suspect us. Contacted the security to neutralize him. _

'Princess Azula? Why was Sonamu foundation reporting to her? It was a government-funded research project and Princess Azula never held government office since her removal from the throne.' Jin wondered. She opened financial records and searched for the revenue record of the organization. She found a shocking truth. Sonamu foundation was not a government-funded project. It was funded by Princess Azula's estate. Over half of its revenue was from Princess Azula. She looked for any documents about the decision-making process of Sonamu foundation. Then, she found another memo. It seemed it was a memo used in Sonamu foundation in URN workshop. The memo was brief summary of the workshop.

_CLASSIFIED_

_Direction from Azula _

_Date 11/12/Pyong-wha 56_

_ Hasten the liquidation process..._

Jin couldn't read more. She was shocked. The organization was controlled by Azula, a mad princess and the shortest reigning Fire Lord. She quickly checked whether those documents were real. They had authentic Sonamu seal. Everything Dorim told her was also true. She felt like her whole life was meaningless. The origin of spirit science was the Mad Princess? Jin felt like she lost all strength.

Then, a rock flew toward her. She managed to avoid the rock. She looked around several dark figures entered B4 floor. She thought about firing back. But, Jin realized that she was in an archive and her fire bending could burn everything. She put the evidence into her satchel. She ran toward nearby radio. She reached the radio and called security. But, she discovered that the wire was cut. A rock was thrown at the radio and wrapped it up. Jin realized who were chasing her. It was Dai Li.


	7. Chapter 6: Kidnap

Jin ran to the next corridor. The Dai Li agent was still chasing her. a rock hit the bookshelf left of her. Dozens of books fell and papers flew around. A heavy book hit her shoulder. She nearly lost her balance and she managed to still run. She headed to the exit. The agent in green Dai Li outfit was slowly but constantly coming closer to her.

Jin heard rumors about Dai Li secretly plotting something after it was formally disbanded by Suyin Beifong's Earth Union Commission. But, she never had thought they would break into Pine Forest Institute archive.

Finally, Jin arrived at the stair to the exit. She looked back. There was no one. There were only fallen books and flying papers. The radio at the stair seems to be working. She picked it up and contacted the security.

"Security! Security! Someone broke into the archive. Send guards down here right now." Jin yelled.

"What do you mean? Can you explain further?" The operator seemed to be confused.

"This is Junior observer Jin Song from the Home Office. Several..."

"If you are an observer you should be able to subdue the attacker." The operator interjected in a strange voice.

"Hey, you know observers are scholars, not warriors. Also, a Dai Li agent is down here. I need help!" Jin shouted.

"There is no Dai Li in the archive." The operator repeated in a creepy voice.

"What wrong with you!"

"There is no Dai Li in the archive." The operator repeated.

The light started to go off one by one. The radio repeated the strange voice.

"There is no Dai Li in the archive. There is no Dai Li in the archive..."

Several shadows appeared out of nowhere. Jin couldn't see their face or their clothing, but she felt they were Dai Li. A rock flew to her and wrapped her left foot. She struggled to escape from the rock. Next rock flew to her hands. She was handcuffed. She couldn't move. The shadows came closer to her. A strong arm put a wet handkerchief on her mouth and nose. She felt dizzy. She was slowly losing consciousness.

"...There is no Dai Li in Ba Sing Se..."

The message from the radio slightly changed but the radio still repeated in an emotionless voice. It was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

The bright sunlight showered on the bus. There were about two dozens of people on the bus. Sukho and other security personnel were escorting a team of investigators to the URN branch office. It seemed the Yang Chen incident a week ago worried the board of Pine Forest Institute. The home office seemed to think something is going on the URN branch. They sent for an inquiry team to the URN branch. The team was led by a slim old man with white hair who was sitting in front of him. His small golden Fire badge and his modern suite showed that he was from the Fire Nation Legislative council.

"Hmm..are you the soldier who was present in the incident." The investigator asked Sukho.

"Yes, sir." Sukho answered.

"If the preliminary report I read is right there should some observers who also witness the incident. Where are they?" The investigator inquired.

"Dorim Park is still in the hospital. Jin Song left the inn we were staying together this morning. She told that she was going the URN branch archive." Sukho replied.

"Then we could meet her when we arrive." The investigator looked out through the window.

The bus arrived at the gate of Pine Forest URN office. Lin Beifong, The Police Chief, and her right-hand man Mako was already there.

The investigators from Fire Nation got off the bus.

"Councilman Chang Yuan. Nice to meet you." Lin greeted the chief investigator with slight caution.

"Chief Beifong, it's an honor to meet you."

The leader of the inquiry team said.

"How is your investigation going?" Lin asked. "I heard that there was an incident in the Yang Chen portal."

"Sorry. It's classified."

"I'm the Chief of Republic City Police. I have a duty to protect the city and I have the legal power to access information about the current situation in Pine Forest URN branch." Lin raised her voice.

"No, you don't. According to the Spiritual Research Treaty signed by Fire Lord Izumi and then URN President Raiko, Fire Nation Legislature and Fire Lord has the power to deny access to information about spirit research to URN officials." Yang rebutted as he tried to enter the building.

Then, a wall came out of the ground.

"Lin Beifong. I think this is rude. I'm a special envoy of Fire Nation Legislature. Let us proceed with the inquiry." Yang insisted.

"I don't think the avatar would approve of these actions." Lin said.

"The avatar has no legal power. Guards? Take down this wall."

The earth bending security personnel of Pine Forest got rid of the wall.

"Remember that the URN Congress approved our operations. I think they wouldn't be very happy about this." He warned as he entered the building.

Sukho saw an unmarked van getting out of the parking lot. He thought it was suspicious. But, he had other things to do. He went into the building. The inquiry team went to the conference room to get a briefing on the incident. Sukho and his security team were told to search the archive for any evidence.

Jin slowly regained consciousness. She had a blurry view of the interior of a van. She tried to move but she realized that she was bound up with rock. She tried to yell but she realized that she was gagged. The van kept traveling.

The van suddenly stopped. The door was opened. Jin was dragged out of the van. The van was parked in a basement. In the dark underground facility, several shadows were moving around. She was led to a metal door. Room 101. She was thrown to a metal chair.

She wondered about what they would do to her. She felt scared. She didn't think they would kill her. But, she was fearing something worse than death. She read about the stories about Joo Dee in the late era of One hundred Year War. The operator and receptionist exhibited similar symptoms to that of brainwashed Joo Dee.

The door opened and a Dai Li agent entered the room.

"Hello, Observer Jin Song. Welcome to Dai Li base in Republic City." The Dai Li said softly as he removing the gag from her mouth.

"I have never thought that the unemployed have to build this fancy base." Jin pretended to be strong by making a lame joke.

"Suyin and her Earth Union commission might be able to officially disband but no one can stop Dai Li from continuing its mission to preserve the tradition of Ba Sing Se and Earth Kingdom." The agent answered firmly.

"You would not have kidnapped me for a chat. Why you brought me here?" Jin asked.

"VIP want to meet you." The agent answered while he left the room.

There was some conversation outside of the room. Jin tried to understand what is happening. Why Dai Li is involved in spiritual matters? Are they planning to use spirits as weapons as Kuvira did? This flood of questions was shut down when another person entered the room. Jin could recognize him. She had seen him in the personnel file of Pine Forest in URN.

He was Director Wang Fire.


End file.
